Un fâcheux malentendu
by Faerie714
Summary: Stiles est témoins d'une discussion qu'il n'aurait jamais dû entendre.


**Comme je n'ai pas publié ces dernier temps, j'ai écris ce petit Os spécialement pour vous! J'espère que vous aimerez! Il n'est pas trop compliqué, mais j'avais cette idée qui me trottait dans la tête et il fallait que je l'écrive! :) Dites moi ce que vous en penser!**

Bonne lecture!

J'avais froid. J'étais assis dans la rue, sur le trottoir. Il pleuvait averse, mais je restais là. Je voulais lui parler. Lui expliquer ce qui c'était passer et pourquoi j'avais agis ainsi. J'avais essayé d'aller lui parler, mais il avait refusé. Je m'approchai, pour je ne sais la combientièmes fois, de sa fenêtre pour pouvoir lui parler. Je lançai de petits cailloux contre la vitre pour lui signaler ma présence et que je voulais lui parler. La fenêtre s'ouvrit.

- Laisse-moi tranquille Derek! Je n'ai plus rien à te dire!

- Stiles, attend je vais t'expliquer!

Mais la fenêtre se refermât comme toutes les autres fois. Cette fois-ci, je m'assis dans l'herbe, sous sa fenêtre. Je n'allais tout de même pas laisser ce mal entendu me prendre la seule personne que j'aimais! Je montai sur le toit de la maison des Stilinski, ouvrit la fenêtre et entra dans la chambre de Stiles.

- Dégage Derek. Je ne veux voir personne et encore moins toi.

- Laisse-moi-t'expliquer!

- M'expliquer quoi? Que tu as eu un moment de folie, d'égarement? Que tu ne pouvais plus contrôler ce que tu disais et ce que tu faisais? J'étais là, ça me suffit. Pas besoins d'explication, j'ai compris. Maintenant, dégage.

- Je ne partirai pas d'ici sans t'avoir expliqué ce qui s'est passé.

- Super.. Bon, je vois que tu vas vraiment rester ici. Et mets pas de l'eau partout, t'es tout trempe.

- Alors, tu vas me laisser t'expliquer?

- Non. Toi tu restes ici si tu veux, moi je m'en vais.

Il se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers la porte. Je me précipitai devant cette dernière, lui barrant le chemin.

- J'ai essayé la manière douce. Maintenant tu t'assoies, tu me laisses t'expliquer ou je vais employer la manière forte.

- J'en ai marre de tout ça Derek. Je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal physique, comme je sais que ce n'est pas ce soir que tu vas m'expliquer ce que tu veux m'expliquer. Maintenant, tasse-toi et arrête de mettre de l'eau partout.

Je le pris par la peau du cou et le fit assoir plutôt brutalement sur le lit.

- Super, je suis carrément séquestré dans ma propre chambre.

- Tais-toi et écoute-moi.

/Flash Back/

Scott venait d'entrer dans la maison de Derek. Ce dernier alla le voir pour savoir ce qu'il désirait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais en boxer? On est en plein après midi!

- Je dormais. Tu veux quoi?

- Je peux te poser une question?

- Ouais?

- Eh bien.. Entre toi et Stiles.. Tu sais.. Je sais pas trop comment te le demander.. Tu comprends.. Tout les deux.. Je veux dire.. Sa ne me dérange pas.. Mais.. Humm...

- Scott! Vas-y!

- Est-ce que vous.. Sortez ensemble?

Je partis à rire.

- T'es sérieux là? Stiles et moi? Ce n'est qu'un gamin puéril qui n'est même pas capable de faire 2 pas sans s'enfarger dans ses propres pieds! Il est agaçant, toujours en train de dire des trucs qui sont stupides et à nous ralentir dans nos missions! Ce n'est qu'un petit humain qui te suit comme un pot de colle! Tu crois vraiment qu'on pourrait sortir ensemble? Et de toute manière, j'ai déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie.

- Désoler, c'est juste que.. Les odeurs et votre comportement.. Attend, t'as quelqu'un dans ta vie?

C'est à ce moment qu'Erika sortit de la chambre de Derek, en sous vêtements.

- Oh.. Je vois que je dérange.. Je t'attends en haut Derek. Scott.

Le silence s'installa jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit partie.

- Tu sors avec Erika?

- Disons qu'on passe du bon temps ensemble.

- Woh! J'veux pas savoir! Je vais y aller. Stiles m'attend dans l'auto. Il doit commencer à s'impatienter.

- T'a amené Stiles ici?

- C'est lui mon chauffeur. On va au centre commercial. Je lui ai demander de venir ici avant, je voulais te parler de mon impression.. Bon j'y vais. Bye!

Scott fit dos à Derek et ouvrit la porte pour sortir. Stiles était juste derrière et avait tout entendu. Il était blême.

- Je venais voir si tout était correct. Je vois que oui. Scott, on y va, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Dit-il difficilement.

/Fin Flash Back/

- Je sais tout ça. J'étais là.

- Oui, je sais, mais tu n'étais pas là à l'entrainement, trois heures avant.

/Flash Back/ 

- Erika, tu peux venir ici?

Elle vint me rejoindre dans un coin, où je l'attendais.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Scott commence à se poser sérieusement des questions sur Stiles et moi. Et, je voudrais que tu m'aides à me sortir de cette situation.

- Tu veux qu'on fasse s'emblant de sortir ensemble? Dit-elle à la rigolade.

- C'était effectivement ce que j'avais pensé.

- T'es pas sérieux Derek? Et merde!.. Bon.. D'accord.

- Merci.

- T'as un plan au moins?

- ... Oui, mais il risque de ne pas te plaire..

/Fin Flash Back/

- Je suis désoler que tu ais été là. J'avais prévu de t'en faire part, mais tu n'étais pas là à l'entrainement et il fallait agir rapidement, il allait découvrir qu'on sortait ensemble.

Il se coucha sur son lit, regardant le plafond.

- T'es qu'un imbécile.

Je m'assis sur son lit, près de lui.

- Je sais et je suis vraiment désoler.

- Et comment Erika était au courant? Et pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit qu'elle savait qu'on sortait ensemble?

- Faut dire que Scott n'est pas très vite question déduction. Et je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes à ce sujet. Elle m'a promis qu'elle ne dirait rien.

- Tu as pus t'expliquer. Maintenant, tu peux y aller.

- Stiles..

J'approchai mon visage du siens. Il me regarda dans les yeux et attendais que je fasse quelque chose d'autre que le regarder intensément. Je l'embrassai délicatement, puis fougueusement. Il me repoussa après la surprise passé.

- Derek, non..

- S'il te plait, pardonne moi..

Je le ré embrassa et cette fois-ci, il participa plus au baiser. Je mis mes mains autours de sa mâchoire et j'approfondis le baiser le plus possible. Voyant qu'il ne me repoussait pas, je me mis à califourchon sur lui. Il commença à enlever ma veste de cuire. Je sourie.

- Je ne te pardonne rien. Mais tant qu'à être là, je vais en profiter.

Je recommença à l'embrasser tandis qu'il continua de me déshabiller.

- Je suis sincèrement désoler Stiles, je t'aime et je ne veux pas que ça fouttre en l'air notre relation. Lui déclarais-je en continuant de l'embrasser.

- Je t'aime aussi Derek.

Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui commença à enlever ses vêtements, tout en continuant de l'embrasser et à le caresser.

- Suis-je dans la bonne voie pour me faire pardonner?

- Je crois que oui..

Il me renversa sur le coté, ce qui échangea nos positions. Il était désormais sur moi et il continuait de me donner des baisers pleins de désir un peu partout sur mon corps.

Nous étions dans son lit, complètement défait par notre réconciliation et je le regardais dormir paisiblement. Je m'en voulais de ce qui c'était passé avec Erika. Ce n'était qu'une mise en scène, mais le fait que Stiles ait été témoins de sa, sans savoir que tout était faux me rendait malade.

- Stiles?

- Humm?

- Tu m'en veux toujours?

- ... Non, je ne crois pas.. Sur le moment, et ne sachant pas ce qui s'était réellement passé, je ne pouvais croire que tu m'ailles fait ça.

- Je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'ai dis à Scott sur toi. C'est pour ça que je t'aime. Ton côté maladroit, tes hypothèses sans queue ni tête, mais qui marchent toujours, ton aide dans nos missions qui fait qu'on sait où allez et qui nous évite de nous faire tuer, ton amitié sincère que tu donnes à Scott même s'il n'est pas très rapide d'esprit et le fait que tu ne l'ailles pas rejeté quand tu as découvert ce qu'il était, c'est pour tout ça que je t'aime. Dis-je en l'embrassant sur le front.

Il sourit.

- Tu sais, je crois qu'on devrait le dire qu'on sort ensemble.. Ça éviterait des choses comme celle-là.

- Je crois aussi.

Je le ré embrassa, cette fois sur la bouche.

- Demain, à l'entraînement?

- À l'entraînement.

Et on se rendormit sur ces paroles.

Fin!

**Alors? Pas trop pire? Désoler pour les fautes.. Je fais de mon mieux :P Merci de votre lecture/avis/regardage? Bref, du temps pris pour lire ce Os! :) **


End file.
